Youth
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "— Porque nuestra juventud no se está agotando, Daryan, acaba de empezar" Klavier/Daryan.


_Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Intento de un Daryan/Klavier, previo al caso tres en Apollo Justice. Disculpas de antemano si están demasiado OoC. ¡Espero les guste! Aclaraciones al final._

* * *

— Basta, Daryan.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, lo que provocó que Klavier frunciera el ceño. Siempre había creído que el guitarrista era una persona medianamente madura, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

— Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas…—siguió el joven fiscal, colocando la diestra sobre su cintura, costumbre que tenía cuando se enfadaba y que Daryan conocía bien, no en vano habían pasado juntos una buena parte de su vida. Sin embargo no se dejó intimidar, cruzándose de brazos y rehuyendo de su mirada.

— No es una broma, es en serio. Dejaré el grupo.

Ante sus palabras Klavier se quedó boquiabierto y si antes tenía dudas, éstas se disiparon al ver el semblante de su compañero. Todo en Daryan destilaba decisión, por lo que tuvo que deshacer su gesto de enfado y acercarse a él.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? —preguntó el rubio mientras le dirigía una mirada interrogante. Daryan solo gruñó.

— Porque lo he decidido y ya. ¿Qué, tienes algún problema con eso? —ahora sí lo miró, era su turno de irritarse. Estúpido y necio Gavin.

— ¡Claro que lo tengo! Tú sabes mejor que nadie que formar el grupo era nuestro sueño desde que nos conocimos… ¡Y lo hicimos! _The Gavinners_ es la banda del momento, tenemos fama, fortuna, fanáticas que nos lanzan ropa interior en cada concierto... ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Nuestro sueño se volvió realidad!

Daryan bufó y volvió a sonreír, aunque ahora sí mirándole a los ojos, desafiante.

— ¿Y ese sueño lo tuvimos cuándo? ¡Teníamos dieciséis, Gavin! Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos… No vamos a serlo para siempre.

—Suenas como mi hermano.

El comentario evidentemente indignó al de cabellos negros, que le dedicó una de sus características miradas asesinas antes de darse la vuelta.

—A la mierda —dijo mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas en una maleta. Klavier no entendía el porqué de su repentina actitud: El concierto en Borginia había sido un éxito total, con el plus de conocer personas bastante interesantes y que significarían una evolución, musicalmente hablando. Todo iba de bien a mejor… Y de pronto sucedía lo impensable. Klavier caminó hacia él, sin apartar la vista de su compañero y con la misma expresión de sorpresa y por qué no, miedo.

—Daryan, de verdad… ¡No puedes hacer esto!

Crescend lanzó al suelo lo que tenía entre manos y volteó a verlo, enfadado. Verlo así resultaba intimidante para todos, excepto para Klavier.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, Gavin? ¡No soy tu maldito subordinado!

—En efecto, no lo eres. Creí que tenías claro qué significas para mí —le sonrió, antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y prendar sus labios a los ajenos. Daryan se quedó estático mientras sentía el cuerpo del rubio contra sí, la boca de Gavin se unió a la suya en un beso pasional que demandaba en ser correspondido. No tardó mucho en hacerlo.

Daryan lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura para apegarlo más a sí, e hincó los dientes en aquellos labios que tantas veces anteriores había marcado como suyos. Porque Daryan era territorial y Klavier no tenía problema alguno con ello, disfrutaba contemplarse en el espejo del camerino y descubrir las nuevas marcas que le había dejado en el cuerpo su compañero. Las lenguas se encontraron en un jugueteo que subió de nivel en cuanto la espalda de Daryan topó contra la pared y sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Gavin buscando ansiosamente la separación entre tela y piel. En cuanto la encontró introdujo la diestra y recorrió el dorso del rubio topándose con las cicatrices dejadas anteriormente por sus uñas y que saltaban orgullosas entre aquella piel antes lisa. Klavier se estremeció.

—Vas rápido, _¿nein?_ —pronunció Klavier bajando de su boca a la barbilla, depositando un beso antes de seguir a su cuello, donde se encargó de succionar lo suficiente para enrojecerle. Daryan ladeó la cabeza, agitándose. El otro conocía sus puntos débiles tan bien, que lo enfadaba.

—Cállate —exigió, tomándolo de la parte baja de la espalda para juntar sus zonas íntimas por encima de los pantalones. Klavier se movió contra él como si fuera su fiel guitarra y buscasen crear juntos la música perfecta. Daryan ya estaba duro, en serio no podía creer que un rubio tonto y galán lograra provocarle tales reacciones.

—_Ja_, ya no tenemos dieciséis, Daryan —dijo Klavier de pronto, sin detener sus caricias. Daryan lo miró sonrosado y confuso —Pero sigues gustándome como el primer día que te conocí.

Crescend no respondió, se limitó a tomarlo de la nuca para volver a besarlo. Gavin bajó las manos con deliciosa lentitud por su abdomen hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalón, de la que se encargó en segundos.

Daryan decidió olvidar sus reclamos por el momento. Después de todo, estar con Klavier era como encontrar la fórmula de la eterna juventud.

* * *

_No hay fanfics de Daryan/Klavier en español. ¿Qué sucede, mundo? Es una pareja hermosa tanto en plan romántico como de mejores amigos. Los dos son tan sexys, también –baba- Okey, las aclaraciones de rigor...Tengo el headcanon de que ambos se conocieron cuando eran adolescentes y congeniaron tan bien porque tenían el mismo sueño: tener una banda. El "suenas como mi hermano" es referencia clara a Kristoph, ya que él no aprobaba que su hermano menor tuviese esa loca idea de dedicarse a la música y consideraba a Daryan como una mala influencia. Siento que estos dos no se soportaban y si lo hacían era únicamente por darle gusto a Klavier xD _

_En fin, espero escribir más de estos dos en algún futuro, y terminar todos los otros que tengo pendientes. De igual manera espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana y nos veamos pronto._


End file.
